


Not A Bad Thing (To Fall In Love)

by tingles22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Post S6, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingles22/pseuds/tingles22
Summary: After the finale of season 6, Keith and Shiro have a heart to heart in the Black Lion





	Not A Bad Thing (To Fall In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> title song: not a bad thing by justin timberlake

As Keith watched the space between the lions and the last moon they touched down on grow more and more, he couldn’t help but wonder where the next few quintants would take them. Lotor was no longer, but Sendak and his revolution were still taking siege throughout the broken empire. After returning to earth, counteracting Sendak was first on the paladin’s agenda. The more pressing matter going through his mind, though, was Shiro. Keith was plagued with his true feelings. He had no idea whether or not Shiro felt the same towards him.

“What’s going through your head, Keith?” Shiro asked, breaking Keith from his trance. Krolia was asleep in the back of the black lion, so the two could talk freely. Shiro put his remaining hand on Keith’s shoulder, beckoning him to speak.

Keith took in a deep breath before opening his mouth. It seemed foreign to think before speaking, but to talk to Shiro was also foreign. Keith couldn’t believe it had been years since he had spoken to Shiro. Not a clone or projection, but actual Shiro. “I...I’m not really sure. I guess I am trying to figure out what going back to earth will be like. Iverson is going to freak,” Keith broke off with a weak laugh. 

“You can’t fool me Keith, you know that. What are you actually thinking about?” Shiro was stern. Demanding with a caring authority for Keith to tell him what was bothering him. “Keith, come on, you know I care about you,” Shiro moved around Keith’s chair to lean on the dashboard. “Please…” He couldn’t find the words to continue.

Keith was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. All the events leading to now caught up with him. The memories of their, no his and the clone’s, fight rang in the forefront of his mind. “It’s all, well it’s all a lot to take in, y’know? I was gone for two years, and came back to barely any time passing. I’m a little all over the place,” Keith shrugged and let out an uncomfortable laugh, “That may not be what you are looking for, but it’s the truth.” 

“Keith.” Stern. Demanding. Caring.

“Shiro?” Confused.

Shiro sighed. “Come on, we both know there’s something you aren’t telling me. Keith, I know these past years have been tough for you, I saw how you were hurting while I was away. I don’t want you to ever feel like that again. This time, I’m here to stay,” Shiro stood and moved closer to Keith. “Trust me, I don’t plan on leaving you.”

Keith let out a watery laugh. “You became such a sap while you were stuck in black’s head.”

“No, I think me telling you all this has been far overdue. I’ve wanted to tell you how much you mean to me ever since I left for Kerberos. Keith, I—”

“No. Please don’t,” Keith said, cutting off Shiro. “You are only saying that because of what I said to clone you. You don’t need to do this,” Keith hyper-focused on the screen in front of him detailing his flight course. “I understand if you don’t feel the same, I get it.”

Shiro eyes filled with anger. It was the type of anger that someone can only feel towards the one they love. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. I. Love. You. Not anyone else, you! The clone was not me. I am me and I am perfectly capable of expressing my own emotions. Which I have for you, by the way. You know a lot, Keith, but you don’t know everything.”

“Listen, can we talk about this a little quieter?” Keith spoke, looking towards the back of the ship. “Krolia is sleeping, I don’t want this conversation to disturb her,” Keith looked defeated as he turned forward once more.

Shiro took his time to respond. He looked over the boy, no, man in front of him. He observed how much he had changed since he had last seen him. Not as a clone, but truly him. Shiro had missed Keith so, so much. “Keith, I...I’m sorry if that was out of line. I just really think it’s important that you know how I feel without you. Every single day I was stuck in Black I felt empty. I missed you so much. And I love you so much.”

Keith looked forward, focusing on maneuvering around a grouping of asteroids. “Stop, Shiro. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine and you know it, Keith. Come on, I know you feel the same about me. Or at least I thought I did,” Shiro took in a deep sigh and turned away. 

“I don’t want to say it again. Not because I don’t, um, love you, but because saying it to you, the real you, makes it so much more real,” Keith turned and reached out to Shiro, hand not quite reaching. Keith’s hand fell against his arm rest.

“That’s because it is real, Keith. My love for you is so real,” Shiro bent down in front of Keith so that their eyes were level and cupped Keith’s face with his hand. “I love you, Keith. Even if you can’t say it again. Just know that I love you with all of me.”

After a while, Keith spoke again. “Shiro, I love you too. I…” Keith broke off with a hiccup, trying to hide his tears.

Shiro gently brushed the tear away. “Keith, words can’t describe how much I love you,” Shiro pushed back Keith’s hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

The black paladins embraced, briefly forgetting all of their worries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Tingles! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to scream with me about voltron on twitter and tumblr @tingles22
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
